


Teen Idol

by H3llF1re



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: :), Age Difference, At least SWSH, Bitches be masterbating, Denial of Feelings, I also have not played the games lol, I'm sorry if this hurts your opinion of me, Incest, It's just research mom I swear, Its a real slow burn now folks, Leon does not realize what he does to people, Leon is Pretty, Like a praise kink but Leon isn't there to hear it, M/M, Masturbation, Namely Hop, Pining, Porn watching for information, Sibling Incest, one sided attraction until proven different
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-03
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 12:13:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,541
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22096930
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/H3llF1re/pseuds/H3llF1re
Summary: Leon is fantastic. Hop loves him so, so much.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Hop
Comments: 47
Kudos: 168





	1. Denial

**Author's Note:**

> Bone App the Teet

Hop loved his older brother, Leon, to a fault. Kids at school sometimes called Hop airheaded or stuck up because of Leon’s status, only worsened by how much praise Hop would spill daily. Who wouldn’t, though? Who would look at Leon and be able to see him as anything except exceptional-perfect, even. Of course Hop never shut up about him. Leon was strong, kind, and studious. His work ethic was incredible, his enthusiasm infectious. When Leon had been preparing to leave for his trip so long ago, just him spinning his wheels about the adventures he would have had Hop daydreaming too. Exploring, meeting and befriending new Pokémon and honing a team of six into an unbeatable force. Leon had spent hours and hours as a child reading battle strategy books, encyclopedias, anything about Pokémon and battling he could get his hands on.

One particularly sepia stained memory Hop held dear was some hot summer evening when they were both young. Hop couldn’t have been more than five or six, and Leon was home all summer from school. Hop would sigh at that thought, having Leon home for that amount of time now sounded superfluous. Now he was allotted holidays and the very rare weekend to see his brother in person, that was his allowance. Hop was used to it now, but he could still feel that melancholy nostalgia for getting to have his older brother with him almost all the time. Never more than a hallway away. God knows how far now.

That would ache for a sec, until Hop would remember the objective of this thought process and fall into that hot summer night when he was a child. Climbing the stairs slowly, sluggish from the heat. Finding Leon’s door cracked open and pushing it slightly… it took so much effort when Hop was that small. And there Hop saw Leon, perfect Leon framed by the light of his bedside lamp, legs crossed and back hunched in concentration over some book. His window was open, and fan set up to pull in the now cooling night air. Leon’s eyebrows were furrowed in concentration, his thumb brought to his lips, bit softly and subconsciously.

It was all so picturesque, Leon sitting in front of the blue dark, deep in thought. And, upon noticing the door squeak and his baby brother, Leon broke into a gentle grin and patted the bed for Hop to join him.

Hop had some trouble scaling the side of the bed but made it eventually, Leon gently lifting him by the sides- it was so easy then, but with Leon’s build it must still be easy now- and placing the younger gently in his lap. Leon grabbed the book again and began reading out loud to Hop. It was all about Unova, where they had family, and the different Pokémon there. It felt like they stayed that way for hours, Leon pausing to explain big words or marvel at pictures, patiently answering Hops questions. Hop loved that memory, the safe warm of his brother’s arms and the luxury of his attention.

Hop wouldn’t be able to do that now, coming up on fifteen. Leon still loved to tease him, pick him up and roughhouse a bit. But the last time Hop had sat in Leon’s lap, it had felt different. Much different. Still safe and warm, but in this intoxicating, dizzy way, like when their parents let Hop try some champagne. Over time, and as the visits spread out, being close to Leon in any physical capacity started to make Hop feel like that-dazed, tingly. At a visit about a year ago, Leon had surprised Hop in the living room after school on a Friday. Hop had eagerly dropped his bookbag and gone in for a hug, but Leon grabbed Hop easily by the waist and threw him over his shoulder, parading around like caveman with a fresh kill.

Hop had needed to physically sit down and recover before he was ready to continue in the welcoming festivities. Leon had apologized profusely, under the impression he had thrown Hop around a little to hard. Hop had no words to describe that he had liked it, no way to articulate the heat in his stomach at being manhandled. Manhandled by Leon. Even if Hop could have said it he wouldn’t have. He couldn’t have said it. Hop still didn’t understand why but he knew not to talk about the feeling, the light airy high of Leon’s proximity. Hop knew it was bad.

But it kept getting worse.

Suddenly just standing next to Leon was a rush, and Leon was a touchy, physically affectionate person. So many brushes on the arm and hugs and arms around the shoulder. Side by side, brushing their teeth Leon would lean into Hops side and Hop would have to control his heart rate as that gentle, all encompassing heat bled into his skin. Leon was incredible.

Hop would watch Leon’s matches every single time. He had tons of recordings all over his room and down in the T.V. den. He’d watch them live as often as physically possible, to the point it was a running joke among his friends not to ask Hop to hang out on days Leon battled. They knew it was a lost cause, Leon came first. But suddenly, alone at night, relaxing after homework, Hop struggled to remain his composure when Leon looked right into the Camera.

Leon was somehow so different and exactly the same when he battled. He was less clumsy then in normal everyday life, his motions trained form years of work and days of repetition. His eyebrows were always furrowed and his gaze so intense. Leon could get SO intense, so focused on the match and the opponent and their strategies. Sometimes Leon’s goodhearted, somewhat childish nature would bleed through. Getting a little loose and cocky if he was doing well, tight and wound and slightly pouty if he was in a tough spot. But Hop would watch it all with no problem, eat it up, until suddenly Leon looked into the camera and Hop felt his face flush.

Why? He saw Leon all the time.

Somehow… somehow this was different. Maybe because Leon didn’t know Hop was looking? That look wasn’t meant for Hop, it was concentrated and dark and Hop could barely stand two seconds of it. Hop started Blushing every time there was a close up of Leon’s face from then on. Every single time.

And once their mom surprised Hop with a day trip up to Wyndon, and Hop was so overjoyed. The whole match he cheered and jumped up and down and soon Leon, the winner, _obviously_ , came and embraced Hop. Just picked Hop up off the ground, effortlessly, and Hop was drawing in the warm, dizzy feeling and the slight tacky sweat still on Leon’s forearms and the sharp mingled scents of his musk and Cologne. Leon held him so long he practically forgot how to stand. Leon held him so when Hop was finally put down he swayed and Leon steadied him with a hand on his shoulder and leaned in close to ask if Hop was wearing sunscreen because oh, his cheeks looked so pink.

And then Hop knew he was fucked.

And late that night, home in his own bed Hop went to touch himself and he knew he was fucked. His thoughts tried to protect him, tried to muddle the figure with a blur but the skin tone was so familiar, and shade of the hair was just right, even when Hop tried to force it to change. Hop tried for half an hour to force it away, but he wound up sticky with sweat and unsatisfied. Tears hung in his eyes as he steeled himself and allowed the mental barrier to go away. Allowed that horrible, perfect imagine of the most wonderful person Hop knew to fill his mind.

Leon. Leon shirtless. Leon picking him up like it’s nothing. Leon’s long, shiny hair and well kept scruff. The way Leon’s voice gets deep when he’s tired, it comes from somewhere deep in his chest and rumbles through Hops body when Leon hugs him goodnight. The smell Leon had on him after the battle, that stupid, potent cologne and drying sweat from his efforts. The way Leons chest swells when fans ask if Hop is his younger brother _. Yes_ , he’d say, big hand ruffling Hop’s hair, _yes, he is_. Leon’s warmth. His strong, bulky arms and the way they could envelop Hop so easily.

Hop was falling apart, crying silent sobs into his pillow as fire danced down his spine, his hips thrust more eagerly into his hand then they ever had before.

What would Leon think, if he saw this? But oh, that self-deprecating thought Hop had meant to discourage him only egged him on. Would Leon be disgusted? Probably. Ugh, for Leon to see why Hop has been so jumpy around him lately. The way his golden eyes would widen, and it would be _him_ blushing, seeing what he did to his baby brother. Finally seeing how Hop would almost silently whisper sob his name as he gipped his cock in the dead of night.

Hop wondered what kind of noises Leon made when he did this. He probably didn’t cry, not like Hop, trembling at the thought of his older brother’s voice being so sensual and deep. Gruff like in the mornings or late at night. Leon’s old sleep tank pulled up enough to show off his _fucking abs._ Hop could feel them though his shirt when they hugged, now they would be in the open air. Hop pictured the trail of dark hair he always saw when they swam, or when Leon grabbed something off the top shelf for mom and his jersey rode up. Coarse purple hair leading downwards, promising more. Hop stuttered at the thought of Leon’s cock. Oh, Hop has stood next to Leon at urinal enough times he knew it was plenty good.

But this would be different, this would be full and leaking as Leon stroked it, locking eyes with Hop, that damn expression. Hop wondered, absently, if he could take a dick like that. He ran his hands experimentally behind him, feeling his ass for a second before pulling the cheeks apart, imagining his fingers to be thicker, his palms wider. Hop was too needy for that now, but he catalogued that though for later-later. Hop would do this again, he thought, gripping his weeping dick again. It was so intoxicating, Leon, the high he brought with him. Hop decided he hated himself, but he’d never felt so good in his life.

Hop pumped, considering again the concept of Leon fucking him. Leon leaning over him, so close, groaning in his ear as he pushed in. Just the concept of Leon making any sort of unintentional noise, brought out by the sheer pleasure of fucking Hop had Hop’s breath hitching. He was so close. He thought of sitting in Leon’s lap, squirming and panting while Leon held him, fucked into him. Big arms and big hands keeping him steady. Leon telling him how good he’s being, telling him how good he feels for his big brother. Hop wept. He would do anything for Leon. He would do anything for Leon. Leon was his everything, his world and his inspiration and the name that spilled its way passed his cooked sobs as he came.

Leon, Leon, Leon.

Hop loved his older brother, Leon, to a fault.


	2. Anger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hop's family is rightfully worried. If only they knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have never made a chaptered fic in my life and if i never finish it, forgive me. I shy away from them because I'd hate to lose interest and never finish it, but I'm going to try this one, probably pretty short, honestly, and just see how it is!
> 
> I hope these bits are good enough as stand-alones that it's satisfying enough- Still, i hope for more to come!

These days when Hop wakes up, he feels ugly. He feels gross, because he knows what he’s done the night before. It’s something he can’t escape now. Leon, Leon is everywhere. Leon is Hop’s whole life. In the morning and at night he has to walk by his room, vacant, usually, thank god. At school at least one person a day asks for updates, or makes a joke, and Hop can’t help but begin to feel flustered under his collar.

One day, god, one day a girl in the back of class muttered something to her friends, just gossip. “Do you think Hop is gonna keep growing? If he ends up as hot as his older brother, maybe one of us should try to date him now!”

A year ago, Hop would have flushed because _Girls were talking about him_ or been angry because _the girls weren’t being very nice_ but now, he flushed because he was… what, jealous? Yeah, it hurt his pride a little to admit but Hop was jealous. OF COURSE people thought Leon was hot, it was nothing new, hell OBVIOUSLY THEY DID, _Hop_ thought Leon was Hot… but this… this was not rational jealousy. Hop just wanted to be jealous. To be petty. Because he got to see more of Leon then they _ever_ would. And that felt so good.

They would probably wet themselves to see him fresh out of the shower, long hair crudely dried and falling in lose waves over his shoulders. Wiped down with the towel but that damp sort of dry, that humid dry where even after you run the towel over yourself four or five times your clothes still stick the tiniest bit. That humid dry that makes the curves of Leon’s arm muscles catch the light just right when he opens Hop’s door to tell him supper will be ready soon. That Humid dry that makes Leon’s Jersey stick to his pecs in a way far obscener then if he had simply been shirtless. Not that Hop would complain. Oh, Hop would never, ever complain about that.

Those girls were nothing compared to Hop, nothing compared to The Champion’s own little brother.

When one of them tried to call to him at the end of the day he pretended not to hear.

And that night in bed, he thought about one of those girls trying to talk to Leon, and Leon getting distracted when Hop walked by. Leon completely ditching her to be with his little brother. It wasn’t even sexual, just a complete power rush straight to Hop’s groin. Hop was a mess.

Hop’s mother started to notice the lack of sleep, it was easy enough to pass off as school picking up but that didn’t minimize her worry. What was Hop supposed to say? “Sorry mom, I’ve just been up until the dead of morning every night imagining my big brother railing me into another lifetime.”??? Call Hop crazy that didn’t seem like it would go over well.

One night Leon called out of the blue, Hop figured because their mom asked it to check up on him. Hop was so glad they hadn’t done a video-chat, he didn’t want Leon to see how red he was. Didn’t want Leon to catch a glimpse of the tent in his pants when he shifted, the way he would shiver when Leon’s voice started to get that low tone that meant he was sleepy.

“-Mmm Arceus, aren’t you low on sleep? Some positive influence I am to keep you up.” Leon’s voice was this gentle murmur through the Rotom.

Hop couldn’t say _well,_ _you’re the reason I’ve been up every night_.

So, he settled on. “No, no, I don’t mind at all! I love talking to you, Leon.”

Leon hummed in agreement, he was always easily swayed. “Get to bed early tomorrow, ok? The way mom talks it sounds like you’re working yourself to death.”

Hop laughed because if he didn’t, he’d probably whine. It was so easy of Leon and he didn’t even know it. Neither Leon or their mom knew the reason Hop had been “studying” so much more lately is because his brain took the liberty to space out thinking about Leon’s back muscles half the time. Hop could hardly make it half a page in his textbooks before images of a tight-fitting Jersey filled his brain and he needed a second to cool down.

Before Hop could stop himself, he muttered. “Some girls called you hot in school the other day.”

Hop went to slap is hand over his mouth but paused as Leon laughed on the other end, sounding slightly roused from his tired state. It was such a smooth, perfect sound Hop nearly forgot his embarrassment. “Did they now? What about me?”

Hop’s cheeks lit up, again glad Leon couldn’t see them. “L-Leon, gross! They’re like half your age!” _Unless you’re into that_.

“Oh, screw me for wanting to know what the kids are into these days! And hey! I’m not that old!” Another hearty laugh, Hop could picture the way Leon’s head lolled back on his strong neck, that Undefeated Champion grin toned down to the still dazzling but slightly dorkier one he wore off camera. “A big part of being the Champion is PR you know!”

“Yeah, I g-guess that makes sense…” Hop felt like imploding.

“What do they like about me, huh?”

“Uh, they like.” Hop’s head was static. “Uh-Arms.”

Leon laughed this time, but more tamed. “My arms, huh?” Oh, Oh his voice was deeper again, like he was talking more to himself and Hop was very, very flustered. “I have been working on my arms…”

Deep voice. Leon voice deep. Leon arms strong. Hop’s brain was running in circles.

“I’m surprised they’re not talking about you; how handsome you’ve grown!”

Hop’s brain just stopped working at that point. “.. m-me?”

“Yeah!” Hop decided he didn’t like Leon, actually. Because Leon was just hanging out, having a nice chat with no ill intentions and Hop was boiling alive in his own feelings.

Unfortunately for Hop, Leon kept going. “You’ve filled out a lot, every time I see you, you seem taller! You’re really growing into a handsome young man, Hop. Just don’t stop being so cute yet, yeah?”

Hop was crying a little bit now, leaking a few more places than his eyes. Leon was being so nice. Way, way too nice. “C’mon Lee, you don’t know what you’re saying…” _Or the effect it’s having on me_.

“Don’t be humble now! You have a great smile and I’ve always loved your hair, that shade. It’s a few darker than mine but it looks great on you,”

“S-stop it, Lee.” Hop hiccuped.

“You’re tall, you’re cute, honestly I know you don’t really work out that much but your arms are not bad. Maybe not Champion good,” He paused for effect, presumably to look at his own arms, “But you really are pretty strong! It’s getting harder to pick you up, you know!”

“Lee, you don’t... you don’t mean it.” Hop’s hand was finding purchase through his boxers, his hand cupping his mouth gently, warmed by the fresh tears.

“Sure I do, are you kidding? Man, it’s kind of surprising you don’t…. have… a girlfriend yet.”

“Lee…” Leon had stopped talking, Hop slowed his movements but still shook, sobbed his name.

“H-hop? Are you crying?” Leon sounded really concerned. So damn concerned. Like this wasn’t his fault. Well, ok, it wasn’t. But Leon, Leon had the audacity to exist, and be amazing, and he just had to be Hop’s brother. Hop’s perfect brother who would probably hate him if he could see the boner his little brother had just talking to him. Hop’s perfect adult ass grown up older brother who would never look at him that way.

Leon sounded wide awake now, his voice slightly panicked. “I-I was trying to be nice I didn’t mean to- did I embarrass you? Was- did I say something?”

Hop shook his head, and upon realizing there was no way for Leon to see that took a deep breath. “I just, I Just miss you, so much Leon.”

“I-Oh, Hop.” Hop could swear he could hear the sigh of relief through the Rotom. “I miss you too, Hop. I don’t know if I even realized how much before I heard your voice again.”

 _Ah, that’s no good_ , Hop thought. _That’s a dumb thing to say, that gives me hope_.

“I guess I really am overworking myself” Hop admitted, staring forlorn at his hard on. “I think I just got so u-used to it I didn’t even notice.”

Leon made a sound that was like a laugh, but rumbled through the speaker like a purr. “Not to different from your Big Bro, I guess?”

 _I’m very different from you in one key, disgusting way, Leon_.

Hop just grunted, but it still came out a bit like a sob.

“Maybe a little time off would be good for both of us, huh?” Leon mused. He had that faraway sound to him, like he was speaking but not entirely to anyone, more to the thoughts in his own head. The plan making voice. “Maybe a little sleep for you, Hop.”

Hop felt warm, the sleepy staticky fuzz that dawns when you’re done crying. The gentle hum of Leon’s voice so close, like he was there. Hop was almost used to it, his pants still too tight but his erection lessened from the days of methodical release beforehand. Hop murmured something in response to Leon, too high on the endorphins from his tears and arousal and his older brother to remember what. Probably not even words. Leon was one hell of a drug.

“Good night, little bro.”

Hop closed his eyes and dreamt. Dreamt of his face shoved in a pillow, someone telling him how tall he’s gotten, how cute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I, too, get distracted thinking about Leon's back muscles when trying to do homework.


	3. Bargaining

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One problem gets solved, another appears.

Hop wakes feeling refreshed for the first time in weeks. Well, refreshed, but also sticky. Proper sticky. Hop stares almost dumbfounded at his soiled sheets, the memory of last night foggy in his brain. _Ah, Leon._ Hop rubs a hand over his eyes, kneading his brows together, feeling his face begin to prickle with a familiar heat _. I really just told him fifteen-year-old girls think his arms are hot, huh?_ But Leon had laughed, Hop mused, and Hop would say any number of embarrassing things to get Leon to just, laugh.

Leon laughing stirred something… Hop had a memory of some Champion meet and greet event, formal and shmoosy. Leon had worn a suit. Not his ridicules tailcoat which, _honestly_ , should not look good on anyone but somehow, he pulled it off, because it was Leon, and he could pull anything off. God, Hop wanted to pull it off, pull it off Leon.

But that distracted from suit Leon. A very rare and Horribly attractive subspecies of Leon. Hop had suit Leon down to science, there were very important stages to suit Leon that needed to be considered, as they were not equal.

Stage one, Leon has just freshly dawned his suit. He obviously looks hot, but it gets subdued by how nervous he always is. Leon is so used to his breathable, easy jerseys and shorts, the starchy cotton of the suit had him looking rigid and uncomfortable. This stage of Suit Leon looks uncannily like he’s going to his first day at a prestigious boarding school he lied on his application too. This stage of Suit Leon looks like all his friends have trust funds and he’s to scared to ask what that is. Stage One of suit Leon has his hair slicked back into his usual low ponytail but better brushed, generally straighter. Stage one suit Leon is disarming, adorable, mildly pitiful.

Stage two, Leon has had at least one drink. The color has returned to his face, and some strands of his sleeked back hair have returned to their natural shape. Stage Two Suit Leon has unbuttoned his blazer and popped the button on his collar so his obscenely thick neck can breathe. This stage of Suit Leon looks like a failing pick-up artist- cocky but dopey at the same time. Gets the girls to go home with him because they think he failed, but that was his plan all along. No one can resist the way his collar bones begin to peak out in this stage anyway. This Suit Leon shakes with two hands, his skin is warm. When this suit Leon places a firm hand on Hop’s back to introduce him, Hop can feel it searing through his suit jacket.

And the most cursed, Hot mess of them all. Stage Three Suit Leon. Stage three Suit Leon is straight up intoxicated. Stage Three Suit Leon is just shitfaced. Stage Three Suit Leon smiles so wide you could see his gums across the room. Stage Three Suit Leon bear hugs his sponsors. Stage Three Suit Leon is loud, and overly kind to everyone he meets. This Leon is flushed all the way down his neck. This Leon has his jacket off, dress shirt unbuttoned at least one more notch, you can see almost all of his collarbones. The Sleeves are rolled up over his forearms, the gentle off-white highlighting how perfect golden brown his skin is.

Stage Three Suit Leon has his hair down, cascading over his shoulders in gentle purple waves, they tickle Hop’s cheeks when he helps Leon get his coat back on.

Stage Three Suit Leon is another very important thing, _quickly ushered off the main floor to be watched by Hop somewhere more discrete_. Leon is charismatic, even when he can’t walk straight, but far too high energy for such a classy event. Hop sits patiently with him, listening to Leon talk far too seriously about anything at all. Stage Three Suit Leon sits too close, breathes to close. Stage Three Suit Leon has The Look in his eyes like he can see right through Hop, piercing golden eyes trained somewhere inside his little brother’s head. Stage Three Suit Leon is touchy. Stage Three Suit Leon puts his big hands on Hops thigh. Stage Three Suit Leon smirks when Hop turns red.

Stage Three Suit Leon is one last very, very, VERY important thing: too drunk to remember anything the next day. Anything, from as big as trying to dance on one of the tables, to as small as an innocuous kiss on the side of his mouth in a secluded corner of a lavish restaurant.

That’s why Hop loves stage three.

But Hop loves them all. Hop loves any and all stages of Leon.

Though, as Hop wipes down his midsection with a tissue and goes to change his boxers, an additional memory occurred from somewhere much deeper in his subconscious. Leon, at breakfast the morning after one such event. No less handsome, even if his features were mildly dull with a hangover. Hop had been retelling Leon’s escapades to him, as the older always wanted to know what dumb shit he had done the night before.

“It took like three guys to get you off the chair, you wanted on that table bad man. You only lost balance because you still had like, a fistful of shrimp in each hand.” Hop couldn’t help giggling has he retold, feeling a little sleep deprived but otherwise in much better condition then his poor older brother.

Leon nursed his coffee and shook his head in disbelief. “I don’t even like shrimp…?”

“I know!” Hop giggled and took a bite of his pancakes, their mother always made a hefty breakfast the day after for Leon’s sake. “You kept telling me that as you were eating them last night, you were like, ‘No Hop you _don’t understand_ ’-“

“I did not…” Leon chuckled.

Hop continued his far-from-perfect Leon impression, which involved trying to make his voice inordinately deep, causing Hop to furrow his brows and tuck in his chin in a way that made Leon laugh. Another Bonus. “-‘No, no Hop this is Incredible. I think I’ve figured it out!’- You kept saying that.”

Scarfing down bacon, Leon would cock an eyebrow. “What did I mean? Figured what out?”

“I don’t know!” Hop giggled too hard at that, almost spitting out his orange juice.

Leon took a huge bite of his pancake and starred pointedly at the wall.

“Lee?” Hop pestered. “You crackin’ the code?”

When Leon turned to look at him, Hop couldn’t read the look on his face. That wasn’t a usual feeling for Hop. Hop knew Leon better then he knew himself. Leon raised both his eyebrows and slid his arm over to rest his hand on Hop’s thigh under the table. Hop Felt his limbs freeze up as Leon just watched, still chewing his pancake- not even closing his mouth the whole way. Hop shouldn’t have felt himself flushing but he did, he couldn’t move, couldn’t think.

“Hey boys! How’s breakfast?” Their mother broke the moment, shattering the frozen time simply by walking back into the room.

“Ungh, _So Good_ mom!” Leon grinned, leaning back in his chair and raising his arms up in a deep stretch, mouth still full of pancake.

Their mother laughed, thankfully not noticing the lack of movement from her other son. “I’m glad, sweetie, please don’t chew with your mouth open though, imagine you’re-“

“-Dining with Eturnatus, yeah, got it!” Leon Swallowed, scooting out his chair with a kick and picking up his empty plate to give their mother a hug. “Thank ya, mom.”

Sitting at the edge of his bed, Hop could still remember the heat of Leon’s hand on his thigh. The way Leon had looked at him. Did it, did it mean he had remembered the night before? Why wouldn’t he just say that? Why would he… lie?

Hop ran his hands down to his left thigh, the one Leon had touched, and spread his palms out, trying to cover as much area as he could. Leon’s hands were big. Hell, Leon could probably wrap his fingers most of the way around the middle of Hop’s thighs. It made Hop feel like his head was giving off steam.

L-last night, in his sleep, Leon had… a good grip on his thighs. Big hands. Hop had never had a full-on sex dream before. He’d had dreams with sudden moments of weirdly sexy shit happening, but never something so cut and dry as Leon towering between his legs, thrusti-ok. Yeah, yeah. Hop couldn’t get the idea of Leon fucking him out of his head, and not just in the way he’d been hot for Leon the past several weeks, like, Hop wanted Leon to _fuck_ him specifically. Hop Wanted to _Ride Leon’s dick_. Badly.

_That’s a weird thing to admit to yourself._

There was a slight issue, besides the huge issue of the fact Leon would totally never do that. Hop had no idea how the fuck that worked.

Hop, fully cleaned up, grabbed his Rotom and gave it an apologetic look before opening an incognito tab.

Google search: _Butt stuff_

Hop stared blankly at the results. That was a dumb search.

Google Search: _How to Anal?_

Ok, that was just bad grammar.

Google Search: _How to prepare for Anal?_

Now Hop was getting things that were vaguely, at least, informational. Skimming a few blog posts that seemed comprehensive enough, Hop realized they all used a bunch of words he had never heard before. Hop found a video on a porn site that was about fifteen minutes long, shrugging he grabbed his headphones and settled onto his bed in the best _I’m not watching porn_ pose he could muster.

The video quality wasn’t great, but the man’s voice was nice and his skin tone not too far off from Hop’s own. _Or Leon’s. But Leon has a mole there, and there, and… anyway_. Hop watched diligently, trying to refuse the urge to take notes because like hell he was leaving a paper trail for this.

“It can be a little uncomfortable at first, especially if you’re alone, so think about someone you really like doing it!” The man in the video instructed.

Hop had a few ideas. A Few… idea. One idea. Who else, come on?

Hop had no idea you had to... “stretch” … It made sense, but before his horrific awakening to wanting to fuck his older brother Hop had little reason to learn. Lube also seemed interesting. It just looked like oil, and it made a very… loud sound.

As the Rotom screen went blank and Hop carefully closed the tab and put it on his bedside table, his head swam.

It didn’t seem… too hard. Hop would have to wait until after school, the dead area between him coming back from school and his mom coming back from work, but his nerves tingled in anticipation. Hop wanted… to be good at it. Hop wanted to be good for Leon. Oh, what if Leon were to walk in while Hop was fingering himself open, crying out his name.

Leon would probably run. What about Stage Three Suit Leon? Hop knew that was no good, he was drunk out of his mind, but he was so fucking hot. The buttons on his dress shirt practically straining against Leon’s pecs. He might be confused, but what if he saw Hop so needy for him, open, ready…. would he begin to move forward? Unbuckle his belt?

Hop needed to get ready for school. School first, then daydreams.

Hop was gonna be good. So good.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry if the flow of this one isn't great, and for the fact these haven't been uber steamy. I have a plan for this but i also have a bad habit of just sort of writing whatever comes to mind, so I hope it translates well to people who weren't there for the thought and writing process!  
> Also thanks so much for so many kind words, you people are legit the kindest, it kills me!!


	4. Depression

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The line between love and obsession is one Hop likes to walk on the daily.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As you read this do please imagine me wearing a shit with an arrow to my face that says "This machine is Leon powered" because it's true and should be said

Leon had a taste for the gaudier things in life and Hop loved him for it, even if Leon looked like a hot mess at times. Hot being the key word in that phrase, of course. Hugging Leon was embracing Dri-fit mesh over supple muscle. Almost all this _adult man’s_ clothes were the slimy, athletic build material. In a way it made sense, Leon trained all the time- he was obsessive about his role as Champion and even before he had the title, he stopped at nothing to get there. Leon was endless passion, finishing his homework as fast as he could to speed out of the house, (then) Charmeleon shuffling after him with happy yips, just as eager to practice. As Hop got old enough, when he didn’t have to be in bed at that time, there was almost nothing their poor mother could do to stop both boys from disappearing out into the meadows at twilight.

Hop would just sit and watch for hours, as Leon raved about new moves he was trying out, something he’d seen on T.V., all the way until Hop could only see Leon painted in the warm yellow glow of Charmeleon’s fire. That familiar look of his older brother, shining so bright against the dark. That same excited expression painted on his face, rounder and younger then. The gentle way his hair would look in the orange flame, duller in the contrasting light but no less gorgeous.

How long had Hop been this far gone? How long had it been since this became his life?

A stupid question, really. It had always been Leon. It would always be Leon.

And that’s why, despite his dislike of the material, Hop slept with it in his arms every night. Some three years ago he had grabbed an old Jersey out of the donation pile, kept it hidden in his pillowcase. It had a weird, grainy texture in his hands that Hop despised, but it was _so_ Leon. It had lost his scent forever ago, but Hop couldn’t bring himself to care.

It was stupid, too, because Leon was everywhere. Hop couldn’t walk down the street without seeing some promotional video, a keychain, a Pokémon Leon had shown him. Hop couldn’t walk into his house without seeing every memory of Leon like a ghost, constantly replaying tiny touches and deep laughs. Hop couldn’t sleep in his own bed anymore without getting sweaty with a deep-seated itch. An itch that had all too much to do with Leon, and his constant but fading presence in their once shared home.

Mostly Hop would end up sweating worse, feeling dirty but satisfied, shaking and whimpering as he comes down from the fleeting high. But sometimes, the worse times, Hop just misses Leon. Clutches Leon’s jersey close to his chest, thinks about some stupid tabloid of him and Sonia, or him and Raihan, or him and Anyone that’s Not Hop and Hop just cries. Jealously is such a stupid ugly feeling and he has no right, no right to lay claim to Leon because Leon is incredible. Leon is burning passion and the fire of the damn sun and Hop should be grateful just to feel its warmth, but he had to go and get greedy.

Leon loved him, as a brother, isn’t that enough? Isn’t it enough just to have been seen by him, known?

With every night Hop ends shaking, from cumming or crying, either works, it stops being enough just a little more.

Hop knows he’s obsessed, but he just can’t let it go. His hands flex nervously at his desk and he is fully aware of the fact he is paying no attention, he simply can’t find the strength to focus on school. This morning was a fun adventure in the logistics of anal sex, and Hop cannot believe he’s excited to go home and try things out for himself.

_When did this happen to me? Am I sick?_

Because, Hop realizes, he knows, deep down, it will never happen. Leon, or this going away. There’s no way. But for some fucking reason, trying this seems like the answer. Jerking off isn’t enough. And Hop already knows he’s wrong but he’s twitching now and his leg is bouncing and maybe he can shove his fingers far enough up his ass that he won’t ever get butterflies when Leon says his name again. Maybe it will sate the stupid burning stripe of fire straight to his groin when he catches Leon’s glare during official matches, the one that makes him whimper and hide his blush like Leon can see him. Maybe it will stop him from crying into Leon’s old, meticulously un-stained Jersey at three in the morning and clutching it like it’s his ticket back to heaven from whatever hell he’s descended too.

Hop knits his eyebrows together and tries, hopes to think about anything else, but that’s not possible anymore.

When the hour finally comes that class is over Hop is out, he has a plan, he has times mapped out in his head. Mom comes home in a few hours, so he has some leeway if there are hiccups in his plan. And, of course there will be hiccups.

Hop’s friends make some feeble attempt to invite him out, probably because Leon’s match for today got cancelled for something, but they freeze upon seeing his focus. Something’s been up with Hop lately, they think. Or maybe, was he like this for a while?

Hop is shaking when he gets back to the house, that weird mixture of excited and nervous, and shuffles first to the bathroom looking for the good lotion.

Hop feels like he’s just figured out how to masturbate again. Every touch feels foreign and wrong as he slides down his pants and lays out on his bed, just for a second, half naked. Frozen for a second in thought, he slides the old Jersey out of his pillow case and lays it out on his bed.

Hop spends a second smoothing it over his comforter, petting down the folds until it lays nice and flat, until he remembers he’s on a budget here and gets to work.

The lotion is cold, Hop is too nervous to even be properly hard. Hop’s hands shake as he feels his ass again, leaving his slick fingers purposefully out of the fondling, cursing himself for not thinking ahead.

One time, oh, one time carrying Hop around Leon’s grip had slipped and Hop had started to fall. Leon was diligent. Leon has well trained reflexes. Leon caught Hop almost as soon as he slipped. The positioning of Leon’s hands was… less than ideal. One giant hand, cupping Hops ass. Leon had set him down quickly and apologized for almost dropping him, but Hop had been too high to care. That hadn’t been a fuzzy warmth, that had been the emotional equivalent of stepping in front of freight train.

Neither of them talked about it again. Leon didn’t pick Hop up for a few weeks after that.

Hop could imagine it now, such a big hand. Leon’s grip strength was something nasty. Hop mused, absently, that Leon could probably crush his ass with how strong his damn fingers were, which lightened the coil of shame for just a second. Until, that is, Hop realized Leon could grab to bruise. A deep red handprint marked on his ass-cheek…

Hop whined and maneuvered into a kneeling position, one hand down the other behind his back. His fingers prodded his ass, wet but no longer cold. Hop closed his eyes and brought up Leon, deep and warm and safe. Hop pushed his finger in, and just sort of stood there, still for a second.

Well, ok, odd feeling. Not super great, yet. The pornstar had already been moaning at this point, but it really didn’t feel like much, just sort of weird?

Hop moved his finger in a little deeper, almost to the second knuckle, and curled it a little. Ok, it was still weird but that had the semblance of something good. It wasn’t a pulse or anything big, but Hop got the faintest hint of _something_ moving his finger like that. Something deep in his gut was telling him to keep going. Hop gave it Leon’s voice.

Hop tried pulling his finger out about halfway, and pushing it back in. Noticeably less resistance than the first entrance, Hop wondered if it was just because he was relaxing. In and out was becoming sort of nice but moving his finger to the knuckle and curling it made Hop’s hips twitch.

 _Add another one_.

Hop bit his lip, what would Leon sound like, telling him to do that? The second finger was a bit of a stretch, but that too began to feel comfortable after about a minute.

A draft hit Hop’s thigh and he shuddered, suddenly brought back to what was happening. Fingering himself-well, trying, anyway- in the middle of the day, leaning over one of his older brother’s old jerseys. _I must look so desperate._

_…Would he like that?_

Hop shook and realized he was moving his hips back onto his hand now. There were little sparks in his nerves as he rocked back onto his fingers. _This- this isn’t so bad. This is good_.

 _Another_.

Hop felt the arm he was putting most of his weight on begin to tremble. The cotton of his duvet cover balled up in his fist, tears he didn’t realize had formed falling onto the jersey. The third finger was more intense, Hop had to honestly slow down and really ease it in.

“Three is about standard…” Hop remembered the pornstar saying. Hop wondered if three was enough for Leon. Leon wasn’t standard.

Three fingers… felt good. Hop was rocking back with enough force to shake the bed now, tiny sounds escaping him. Choking down sobs as he curled his fingers into his too-tight ass. This was so new, and overwhelming, but it felt so damn good. Hop hadn’t even noticed he’d started leaking until a drop of precum landed on his shaking thigh. Suddenly his curling fingers hit something, and pure fire shot up Hop’s spine. He keeled forward with a high-pitched whine, falling face first into the Jersey, sobbing and rocking his hips back. Chasing that intoxicating feeling.

“Lee-e-e-” Sobbing, Hop was sobbing now, curling the jersey with his free hand and stuttering back onto his fingers.

With his face buried in the familiar fabric like this, Hop could almost imagine it was Leon’s chest. Just barely enough to picture Leon holding him, finger fucking Hop while he held his little brother tight. Telling Hop how good he was, how handsome.

When his fingers connected again, Hop cried. He sounded like a wounded animal, his hips stuttering, broken pleas and his brother’s name dying on his lips as he restless chased that bundle of nerves that made him see stars.

Hop was silent when he came, he was biting down to hard on the Jersey for any sound to escape except the desperate shake of the bed as his hips twitched.

Hop lay there, panting, for what felt like hours.

Yeah-ok, yeah, Hop could get used to that. Maybe everything was ok now, maybe he was too high on endorphins to care.

Maybe that sound was the door opening just now- shit, was mom home?

Hop scrambled up on weak legs and shoved his jeans back on. Realizing the mess on his bed was too much to clean, he threw the jersey back under his pillow and ran out of his room to avoid his Mom coming to him.

But Hop froze in the hallway, because that wasn’t Mom.

Unless Mom had been hitting the Gym.

…And also looked exactly like her eldest son, undefeated Champion of Galar, love of Hop’s life and plague of his existence, the Goddamn Name Hop Had on His Lips When He Came Not Ten Minutes Ago.

Of course, who else? Leon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The beginning of this chapter was way more depressing than I initially planed for it to be- I never write angst?? But then i realized this chapter would be depression anyway so it worked out ok! Also sorry for such a wait in between updates! School!
> 
> This is cliche as hell, but I really enjoy writing it and I hope it's worth the read! <3

**Author's Note:**

> Your vibes, Sire?
> 
> If you made it this far I'm assuming you were here for this to begin with. I care deeply about these boys and i hope i did them justice! Also i looked up Leons room for refrence with Hop's memory and i knew about the snap-back collection but holy shit, what the fuck, there's so many. 
> 
> Fuckin Himbo rights I guess!


End file.
